Anime Yuy
by Braids
Summary: What if The reall Herro Yuy had a kid? What if she was a child genus?what if she was forced to work for OZ?
1. Default Chapter Title

Anime Yuy  
-Anime  


  
My name is Anime I don't know my last name I was never told. I'm 6' dead even with long red hair and green eyes I hate to wear skirts or dresses, I have the perfect body for it thought you can say my body is shaped like an hour glass. But you see I work for a place called OZ yeah I bet you hate that name I know I do I was sold to the organization to become one of there top pilots and that's what became of me. I still go to school and try to live a normal life. But when you work for OZ it's always traveling here and there and fighting and listing to Zechs he is the one who was told to watch after me. I was the only one to have the Mobil Suite Eypno a new Gundam. I had been stranded in Antarctica thrown from my Gundam but my suit was fine a Gundam pilot who found me ½ frozen spotted me in the snow and he took me into his Gundam and warmed me up. he was maybe 6'2' Brown eyes well built a brownish green colored hair that was strait and cut shoulder length. His features were handsome and strait edged like he was almost carved out.  
  
"Umm thanks who ever you are." I said to him. He looked at me.  
  
"Your welcome. What were you doing all the way out there?" he asked.  
  
"I was on my way to a battle and somehow I was thrown out."  
  
"You're a Gundam pilot?" he asked  
  
"Yes, I am." I said.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Anime."  
  
"Anime what?"  
  
"I don't know they just told me my name was Anime."  
  
"Well, I'm Trunks. Nice to meet you Anime."   
  
"Nice to meet you too and thanks for helping me." I said. We landed on an island and he opened the front door. And unstrapped himself.   
  
"Come on it's warmer outside." He said.   
  
He put his foot into the leg strap so you could lower your self down. I walked over to him and he held me around my waist and lowered down to the ground. I wasn't expecting him to do that. I had a gun in my back and a smaller one in my boot but I couldn't shoot him I owed him my life. We sat on the beach in silence and then we got into a water fight and we fell over laughing. I never had so much fun I just wished that he would never find out that I worked for OZ. But someday we would end up in the same battle as him and only one of us would survive. I looked at him and he slept there in the sand, I don't when I dosed off but I remember him waking me up.  
  
"Hey Anime maybe you should get back to your Mobil Suit." He said standing over me. I looked at my watch I was due back to base in 2 minuets.  
  
"Shoot yeah I should." I said standing up.  
  
"I'll take you back to your Mobil Suit." He said.   
  
We walked over to his Mobil Suit and he steeped into the leg strap and once again he put his arm around my waist and pulled me up into his Mobil Suit. The ride back was just as quiet as the ride there. We didn't relay talk witch was good for me because I didn't have to lie to him about who I worked for. When we arrived we said good-by and I took off back to base on my own. As I got closer my come came on and there was Zechs.  
  
"Your late Anime." He said sternly.  
  
"I know I am I ran into some trouble."  
  
"That's no excuse you could have contacted us telling us you were going to be late."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No excuse. You're going to be doing double overtime this weekend."  
  
"Ah man."  
  
"Over and out Anime."  
  
"Damn I hate double over time on weekends. It just ruins my social life." Suddenly someone was opening fire on the base. "Shoot! I just powered down my Mobil Suit too." I powered up again and got ready to fight.  
  
"ANIME GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE!" The base Lt. yelled.   
  
"I'm going I'm going I just powered down and I'm at 78% powered up." I watched the percentage climb. "Where's Zechs?" I asked.  
  
"He's not at the base."  
  
"Curses." I said I headed strait towards the commotion the base blew up. I saw him Trunks he was attacking the base. "Aries surround him take him out Leo's distract him I'll take him from behind." I ordered. But the Leo's and the Aries were destroyed. "Shoot." There was only he and I left. "Not today not today." I said I took off at full speed not even looking back. I fired into the water to make it seem as if I had realized I wouldn't be able to fight him off. I flew to the next base I was sure Trunks now knew I worked for OZ.   
  
"ANIME!" Zechs yelled as I got off my Mobil Suit. "What happened out there? You could have taken that Gundam down easily!" Zechs yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry I was running low on power and ammo." I said.  
  
"You could have taken it down without ammo!"  
  
"I wasn't sure about it."   
  
"I know your abilities you could have taken that Gundam down blindfolded!"  
  
"Yeah well I didn't."  
  
"Well, next time you will take it down!"  
  
"FINE! Just get my Mobil Suit up and loaded!"   
  
"Now take the train home and get your self to school you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, sir." I said walking off base.  
  
"That girl has to get her head out of the gutter and out of the clouds and on the battle field." Zechs muttered when I walked out. I snorted at the thought that he thought my head was never on the battlefield. I caught the train and rushed to school and I was still late.  
  
"Anime you're late again." My teacher yelled at me.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Remember to be on time is to be late to be early is to be on time." He said. I sighed and sat down in my seat. "And you have to learn to dress more appropriately. Jeans and a T-shirt is not appropriate for school you should wear a nice blouse and a skirt like the rest of the girls." He told me. I sighed.   
  
"Yes, sir I know but I don't always have time to dress up." I said.  
  
"Well, find the time to get here and dress properly and not take time out of my class so I have to remind you young lady." He said.  
  
"Yes, sir." I said.   
  
Class went on and on and on I just couldn't wait for the bell to ring so I could go to writing. You see when I'm not fighting or doing schoolwork I write. I almost have my first book finished and it's quite good I have it on disk that way when my computer gets thrown across the room by Zechs whom I call my caretaker I still have it. The bell finally rang and I was the first one out the door before the teacher could yell at me some more and make me late for class. I sat and typed all period until my fingers ached. I could usually type for hours but I didn't always sit flying a 17-ton machine before going to school and when my fingers ached I saved it and yawned I wished I was back on the beach with Trunks. But we could never do that again he would have to kill me something I could not do. I knew in the end if it was down to me and him I would let him win I would die and that would be all right with me. I hit my self. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I kill him before? I mean I could have stolen his Gundam and killed him but I didn't and I couldn't but why?  
"You are not loosing your edge Anime. Zechs isn't right your head is not in the clouds your down to Earth and your ready for any fight." I muttered to myself.  
  
"Oooo Anime is loosing her edge?" Chrissy said from behind me. "What happened meet someone you like? Dose Anime have a crush on someone?"   
  
"Shut up Chrissy I don't need your opinion I already get enough from Zechs." I said.  
  
"I want to hear it though. You meet someone who is it what dose he look like?"   
  
"None of your business."   
  
"Come on tell me I know you just tell me."  
  
"Fine I came across a guy and I had an enjoyable time with him and if this gets to Zechs you are so dead." I warned her. "That's all I'm telling you."  
  
"Come on give me details!" she demanded.   
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on Anime."  
  
"No. Now don't ask me any more." I said.  
  
"Oh fine spoil my fun. He's probably ugly."  
  
"No, he's quite han..." I covered my mouth not finishing what I was going to say.   
  
"Dang I almost got it out of you."  
  
"Oh don't bother me." I said.   
  
The bell rang and the rest of the day I spent trying to get Trunks out of my head. I walked home alone and I looked at the time it was dinnertime. I stopped in a local restaurant. I sat down and ordered a chicken salad. I sat down and waited and when it came I started to pick at it. Then he came over to my table and I was startled.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice quivering.  
  
"I came here to eat and I saw you sitting here by your self and I thought I would join you." He said. I stuck my fork in my salad he made an order for himself.  
  
"You know I didn't want to."  
  
"Want to what?"  
  
"Join OZ." I said.  
  
"Well, why are you in it?"  
  
"I was sold to them by my parent's I was born on L4 Colony I don't know who they are but I know where I was born and I was raised with in OZ to be a pilot obviously a rebellious one other wise I'd be different." I said.  
  
"Well, why don't you leave?"   
  
"I can't they own me they own me until I die. Or until I destroy the bill of sell as they call it." I said with a snort. I started to eat my salad again.  
  
"Well, where is it?"  
  
"It's with Treiz."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I never know but he always shoves it in my face to show me I'm his I belong to OZ."  
  
"That's got to suck." His order came and we ate not much talking between the 2 of us. I nodded. I looked at him and he looked at me. "You Irish?"  
  
"I don't know why would you say that?"  
  
"Those green eyes of yours and that red hair says you are Irish."  
  
"Well, I could be I'm not sure." I said.  
  
"I thought you knew"  
  
"I don't know much I know who I have become I know my first name I know my birthday I know where I was born that's it." I said flatly. We finished our meal together. And the check came. I went to take it but he took it first.  
  
"I'll take it." He said.  
  
"No, I'll pay my half and you pay yours." I told him he looked me in the eyes.  
  
"I'll take it." He said putting out his money.  
  
"Thanks." I said standing up I left and he followed me.  
  
"How about a ride home?" he said.  
  
"No, it's not far."  
  
"No please let me." I just couldn't say no now.  
  
"OK." I said. I followed him to his car. He opened the door of a red Ferrari and let me in then he got into the driver's seat and we started down to road I told him the apartment complex I lived in and there was silence between us. "Why don't you kill me and get it over with." I said to him. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at me.  
  
"Because you owe me one and I don't want to." He put his gun away. "Besides I don't need a mess on my leather seats." He said. I sort of laughed at his last comment.  
  
"Where did you get the car?"   
  
"I stole it from Zechs that's why he's been in such a bad mood lately."  
  
"Gee thanks you know who as to put up with him all the time?"  
  
"I'm kidding. I bought this with my own money."  
  
"Oh… cool." I said I realized that we were at my apartment. "Well, good night Trunks." I said steeping out.  
  
"Let me walk you inside."  
  
"No, I can walk into my own apartment by myself thank you very much." I said closing the door and saying good night. I walked into the apartment and I pulled my keys out. I couldn't stop thinking about him why couldn't I? I opened the apartment door and their Zechs sat not looking all too happy. "Hello Zechs." I said.  
  
"You're late Anime."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Who was that that drove you home?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Who's this friend?"  
  
"He's just a friend don't have a cow Zechs."  
  
"Well, I don't want you hanging around people I don't know."  
  
"What dose it matter to you?"  
  
"He could be the enemy and he could kill you easily."  
  
"I'm well armed and you know that."  
  
"Who do you think is the better drawer?"  
  
"I am." I said drawing my gun out on him before he could.  
  
"Well, he could have been faster." I put my gun away and so did he.   
  
"Well, he wasn't if he was the enemy."  
  
  
"He could have been trying to figure you out."  
  
"Do you ever let me be normal?"  
  
"No mainly because you belong to OZ!"  
  
  
"Stop throwing that in my face I know that!"  
  
"Well, I'm reminding you Anime."  
  
"Well, stop I spent my whole life knowing I belong to OZ."  
  
"And we won't stop until you stop doing little things to rebel!"  
  
"Maybe I do them because I want to be normal!" I stalked off into my room and slammed the door shut. I was so mad I sat in my room and listened to him mutter something to himself then I flopped onto my bed and put on my headphones. I did my homework and tried to pretend for once I was normal. "Just once I wish I could be normal and not worry about enemies and fights and who I belonged to." I said.  
  
I looked at an old photo of a young beautiful woman who could have been a great actress or singer whose name I would never know holding a little baby girl, me, standing next to a handsome young man both looking proud of there child. I picked up the picture and walked to the mirror and looked at my face. I looked rugged and tired not at all like the soft lines of my mother not the strong features of my father but a rugged worn out girl. What did any one see in me? Certainly not beauty or an energetic high school cheerleader. I never wore make up I hated to dress up my hair was too stringy and it always looked dry. Nothing like my mothers soft velvet hair that was down to her waist or like my fathers short silky hair. My eyebrows were not perfect like my mothers or defined like my fathers they just seemed to be there. What could Trunks in me? Probably nothing but an enemy and as someone who owed him a favor. I looked at the picture.  
  
"Where did I come from? Not from this family there beautiful and handsome I'm dull and rugged." I said out loud.  
  
I looked at my hair and it was totally uneven. I steeped in the shower and decided that it was time to cut it maybe it was time to listen to OZ no mater how much I hated it. I steeped out of the shower and dried off then with a pair of scissors I proceeded to cut my hair to just below my mid back. I pulled it back into a baraid that went over my shoulder. It looked OK for now. I fell asleep a little after 1. I woke up after my alarm went off and I got up and dressed for school in normal clothes I didn't have to look formal today I had gym. I walked out the door and there was Trunks in his car waiting outside for me.   
  
"Well, good morning." I said to him.  
  
"Good morning need a ride to school?"  
  
"No, I can walk."  
  
"To be on time is to be late to be early is to be on time."   
  
"You know how often I hear that?"  
  
"Don't know how often?"  
  
"Every time I'm late for school." He laughed.   
  
"Come on then I'll make it so you're not late for school."  
  
"OK, OK." I got in the car and we headed for my school.  
  
"Did you do something with your hair?"  
  
"Yeah I cut it and baraided it to the side."  
  
"Looks nice."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
There wasn't much talk between us any more. Maybe it would have been better if I made it look like I was on his side at the base… Maybe there wouldn't be as much silence between us. Maybe things would be different maybe I would be free. Fat chance… I sighed heavily at the thought.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Before School?"  
  
"Ha, Ha funny Trunks." He smiled. "We do think before school."  
  
"I know I went through school."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Ha ha Yeah I did." I smirked. "Don't smirk at me like that you look evil." We arrived at my school and I looked over him and smirked still.  
  
"I am evil I can smirk at you if I want to." I hopped out and waved good by as I ran inside feeling light headed and happy. Why did I feel like this? Was it Trunks? Was this what it felt like to be free and not owned by any one? I spent most of the day trying to get him out of my head. Then it came a feeling of dread that something bad was going to happen.   
  
"Mr. Cruton will you please send Anime to the main office to leave." The PA said.  
  
"You heard them Anime."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know." I said packing up and running out.   
  
"HEY NO RUNNING IN THE HALL!"   
  
"I'm late no time for being yelled at." I ran like the wind out the door and to my apartment and then I grabbed the train to the base and headed for my Gundam. I strapped in and turned on the communicator. "Anime reporting for duty."  
  
"Record timing Anime." Zechs said.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now your mission is to take down the alliance base by the Peacecraft vicinity."  
  
"Isn't that your job?"  
  
"Do what you're told don't mouth back I'll be watching you!"  
  
"OK, OK Chill man I'm moving." I took off and headed off for the Peacecraft kingdom. "Man the guys from there and he asks me to attack what an ass." I muttered to my self. I arrived there in no time and I found a fight right away. "Now this is what we call fun!" I shot up the old out of date Aries and Leo's then he was there. "Damn why do you always show up now!" I yelled. An Aries Attacked me I shot it up I looked around and there was another Gundam and it was all out attacking me. "Man Back off!" I yelled at him. I opened fire on him and that was not good.   
  
"Ammo running low." The computer warned.  
  
"Ah shut up." I said. Suddenly Trunks ran his MS in front Of the other one. "TRUNKS NO!" I yelled my ammo ran out but not without hitting him and doing some serious damage to his MS. The other MS took off. "Screw you too He just saved your life! TRUNKS GIVE ME SOME SINE YOU ARE OK!" I yelled.  
  
"Forget him Anime your missions over."  
  
"No, I can't just leave him there to slowly die!"  
  
"Anime return to base he's the enemy."  
  
"But Even enemy's don't deserve that!" I flew over and landed my Mobil Suit next to his fallen one. I climbed out onto his Mobil suit and opened the hatch he was seriously hurt. "I'm so sorry Trunks." I said. I tore my shirt and bandaged up his forehead and then a gash on his arm. I picked him up carefully he had bad wounds that had to be professionally taken care of. "I'm taking him to the hospital." I said.  
  
"You're a fool Anime he's the enemy and he deserves to die."  
  
"No, he doesn't! I'm taking him to the hospital!"  
  
"Fine you'll get your just deserts when Traiz hears about it."  
  
"See if I care!" I yelled I took off in my Mobil Suite and headed for the nearest town. I landed my Mobil Suit I called a local hospital for an ambulance so it would be there when she got there. I wouldn't let them leave me there so I rode in the back with him and then I waited 3 hours to be told something. I fell asleep waiting and I was shooken awake by a doctor. I opened my eyes.  
  
"You the one who brought in the ignored boy?"  
  
"Yes, how is he?"  
  
"He'll be fine he needs rest you can go see him now if you want."  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
"You know he's lucky to have a girlfriend like you."  
  
"Oh we're not going out…"  
  
"Oh well it seemed like it."  
  
"Maybe someday…" I said. "When he can forgive me for this." I said in a whisper. I ran down the hallway until I found his room. I walked in quietly. "Trunks?" he looked at me. "Listen I'm sorry…"  
  
"Don't apologize."   
  
"But it's my fault."  
  
"No, it's my fault."  
  
"I was the one firing on you."  
  
"It's OK it was my fault."  
  
"No, it was mine." I said softly feeling remorse.   
  
"It's not your fault your on the other side."  
  
"No, it's not but I still fired on you."  
  
"Forget about it Anime. I'm just glad you saved me instead of leaving me there."  
  
"I just couldn't let you die." He closed his eyes and I could see his bumps and bruises start to heal and I gasped he had psychic powers of healing.  
  
"Now all's I need is a days rest." He said with a smile. "How bad is my Mobil Suit any ways?" he asked looking at me. I frowned.  
  
"Almost as bad as you were but it's nothing that can't be repaired." I said.  
  
"Good as long as it's not really bad that I can't fix."   
  
"Well, I should let you rest I got to go back and face the music."  
  
"Yeah I get a weeks paid vacation the bad thing is I'll have a lot of paper work."  
  
"Yeah well I'll have 2 weeks of paper work."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because I helped you. Don't worry you get uses to it when you tend to mouth off to people like Zechs more then once a month." I said with a smile. "Goodnight then Trunks." I said walking out that door.   
  
I was quiet as I walked through the town heading back to my Mobil Suit I knew my punishment might be worst then paper work. I flew My Mobil Suit back to the base and climbed out and found Lady Une there and she didn't look too happy and even Zechs was there and they were talking. I walked past them trying to avoid the trouble I was going to get into. "Anime get over here now!" Une ordered. I sighed and walked over to her.  
  
"What do you want Une?" I asked. She slapped me across the face. I held my face for a second getting very mad at her.  
  
"You had no right to save that pilot! You were told to leave him to die."  
  
"Well, you know what I couldn't let him die but I could let you!" She hit me again. I got mad and looked at her with angry eyes and I went to strike at her but I was held back. "Let me go I'll kill the bitch!" I yelled.   
  
"You're lucky no one will kill you because of who you are." She walked off and I struggled to go after her I was held by 2 people and then I felt a needle prick my shoulder and I soon felt dizzy and tired and I stopped struggling and I was put in a room alone. I don't remember much of what happened in the half-hour I sat in there but I remember getting a mental slap in the face waking me from my trance. My face still hurt from Une.  
  
*Anime Do you want out of OZ? * A voice said in my head.  
  
"If I could I would have done so already." I said.  
  
*Anime Let me take you away from this place. * It said again.  
  
"What bout my stuff I can't leave my Mobil Suit in OZ's hands.  
  
*Take it with you. *  
  
"They'd notice it if I just suddenly leave with my Mobil Suit. Especially after today."  
  
*Don't worry about it just hid under the bed or something I'm getting you out of that place. * I grumbled and rolled onto the floor and then under the small bed. Suddenly one of the walls was gone. And the dust and parts of the wall was falling all around me a Mobil suit arm reached in and pulled me out from under the bed carefully. It was Trunks he had saved me I felt so dizzy I didn't care how he did it, the front of his Mobil suit opened and he placed me inside. I heard voices of Zechs Treiz and Une yelling to get that suit. "Just go to sleep Anime don't worry." Trunks said taking me from the Mobil Suit arm next to his seat. I drifted off into a dizzy sleep. "That's good just sleep Anime I'll take care of it all."  
  
I awoke inside his Mobil Suit not far away I could see my own Mobil Suit Trunks was repairing a part of the right leg that had gotten pretty shot up. I smiled at him but he didn't see it he was busy fixing my Mobil Suit. I jumped down from his suit and walked over to him. "You know I can fix this my self." I said to him he looked at me and looked like he was going to laugh. "I can fix it I know this Mobil Suit inside out." I said.  
  
"I bet you can." He said.  
  
"Hey believe me this is nothing." I said I hit the side and the hatch opened. "There's probably more external damage to the Eypno then internal witch I'm going to check especially the right leg." I said I grabbed the rope that fell down and gave it a sharp tug twice and up I went. I opened the bottom of the cockpit and slid down into the ship it's self I taped into internal computer and checked for major damage in the right leg or any wears else. I climbed down into the leg and started to repair what I could. Witch turned out to be nothing much at all. I climbed back up and fixed a small problem in the right arm. Then I climbed to the top and sat in the cockpit.  
  
"Hey Anime every thing in there OK?" he called about an hour later.  
  
"Yeah I'm ducky." I said sleepily.  
  
"You think you can make it to L4 Colony without falling asleep?" he asked.  
  
"I can if you can." I shot back at him.  
  
"Good that's where we are going."  
  
"Why we going there?"  
  
"They said they have room and they can supply us with a place to stay for a while."  
  
"Good that's all I need is a place to stay for a while." I said I closed the hatch and strapped in and yawned. I powered up my Mobil Suit and got ready to take off. "Any time you're ready." I said over the intercom. I changed into armor mode and watched him take off and I followed behind him. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Come on slow poke."  
  
"Hey shut up if I knew the way there you would be space dust."  
  
"Sure." We keep on heading towards the Colony I was born at. Something seemed familiar about it all like as if I had been here many times before thought the only time I remember this place was from when I was relay young.  
  
"You feeling all right Anime?"  
  
"Yeah fine why do you ask?"  
  
"You look a little pail there."  
  
"I'm fine it's just the after affects of tranquilizers." It was a lie but he seemed to fall for it at least for now.The bay door lock opened as we closed in. It felt so friendly to be landing in a place that had once been her home it was like welcoming freedom back into her life. "Freedom is this what it's like all the time?" I said out loud even though I didn't mean to.  
  
"Yeah, it's like having a weight lifted off you." He said thinking that's how I felt.  
  
"Err umm that wasn't what I was talking about." I said sort of blushing. "Freedom is like coming back home to the only place you knew freedom." I said truthfully. We landed in the bay area and I just sat in my Mobil Suit trying to remember the last time I was here.  
  
"Anime mind just staying in your Mobil suit until I come back?" He asked.  
  
"No I don't mind. I'm going to take a cat nap while I wait." I said.  
  
"How am I going to wake you when I come back?"  
  
"Just yell I'll open the hatch."  
  
"Yeah right I'll yell my self horse before you wake up."  
  
"Then climb up here and yell."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"Good, now Good night Trunks." I yelled I opened the hatch and then closed my eyes to get a few Z's. I had a nice dream about my parents but they weren't the same people as in the picture I was given and told were my parent's. One of the faces looked familiar like someone I had seen in a magazine a famous face.  
  
"Anime?" Trunks asked gently shaking me. "Wake up Anime." He said. I opened my eyes.  
  
"What?" I muttered.  
  
"Time to wake up. We have a meeting with the commander." He said. I stood up as he jumped down from my Mobil Suit. I stretched and noticed another officer was there. He said something to Trunks I didn't quite catch but it seemed to make him angry. "No, you can't harm her." I heard him say clearly. My stomach flip-flopped and I felt uncertain now. He looked up at me and realized I heard him he turned his back to me and started to yell at him under his breath I couldn't hear it but I jumped down and landed on my feet. No matter how high I jump down from I could always land on my feet. Someone once called me the cat girl when I was young. He smiled at me and extended his hand. "Come on Anime." He said to me.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked stretching my legs again.  
  
"To see the commander." He said. He seemed uneasy.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No not at all what gave you that Idea?"  
  
"You're nervous. And don't tell me you're not cause I can see it in your eyes and the way you move and the way you fiddle your fingers."  
  
"You're good."  
  
"Yeah now tell me what's going on."  
  
"You'll see when we get there."  
  
"Let's get going." The other guy said.  
  
We headed out the bay doors and down a dark hallway passing many doors. I felt edgy and nervous and I'm never good company when I'm nervous. Trunks took my hand and squeezed my hand. I still felt uneasy and a bit sad like I came home for no reason. We came to a door that the other guy walked in and we waited out side. It seemed as if time went by slower then normal I had a feeling I was going to find out what OZ never told me before that I wanted to know. The door opened again and the officer told us we could go in. We walked in together and the commander sat behind a big wooden desk and he looked at me.  
  
"Please sit down." He said motioning to the two chairs in front of him. We sat down I let go of Trunks's hand. "Do you know why you are here Miss?" he asked.  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Trunks you didn't tell her?"  
  
"I thought it would be better if you told her." I glanced at him.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Miss we believe you are Herro Yuy's daughter Anime Yuy." He said calmly. I felt ready to pass out. Herro Yuy was great mind of our times and a well-known peace keeper. "There is only one way to know for sure. Unfortunately if you are not her we will have to destroy you." He said.  
  
"I under stand."  
  
"No, you're not going to kill her." Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks it's OK I understand their reason for"  
  
"No Anime. I won't let any one harm you." The commander now stood and walked over to me. "You hear me? I don't want her dead!" He yelled. The commander folded over my left ear.  
  
"She just may be the one." He said. "Privet type in ege298053." He said to the privet at the computer. Trunks looked at what he was looking at.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I asked.  
  
"There's a tattoo behind your ear Anime with that code." Trunks said.  
  
"What? How odd I never realized that was a code…" I said.  
  
"Commander we have access." The privet said.   
  
"It seems we won't have to kill her she is Anime Yuy." He said. Trunks seemed relived and as far as I went I was in a state of shock.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Anime Yuy II  
by: Anime ^_^  


(Well you all asked me for it so I finnaly got my butt moving and wrote another part to my story I had a little fun doing this part. Humm maybe you'll see a part III sooner then you thought ^_^ Well you never know with me ^_^ Call me unpredictable Well I think i'm going to be forced to work on something diffrent soon O_o! Err well please no Death threats They realy scare me! v_v, ::shivers:: Thankies! now on wards with my story!)  
  
I awoke in a small room with the window open and a light breeze blowing in. I found all my stuff in the room and I sat up for a second thinking I was back in that little apartment on Earth with Zechs. I sat up suddenly and ran out of the room and I found it was not the same Trunks was lying on the couch sleeping away. I smiled at him and pulled the cover up over him and he rolled over still asleep. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and I found no food.   
"Well if I plan on living here for a while there better be some food to eat." I said to my self. I pulled money out of my pocket I always carried all my money on me I never used a bank so usually my wallet was over flowing with cash mainly hundreds and fifties. So I headed for the nearest market and left Trunks alone in the house with a note attached to his forehead. It was kinda funny.  
I went to the nearest market and bought some food. I don't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that I was one of those people who could eat as much as she wanted and never gain an ounce or if it was a bad thing cause I ate a lot. I bumped into her while on my way there. She was shorter then me with long black hair and violet eyes wearing a gray tank top and long blue jeans she was Chinese from the looks of it. She looked at me and saw my OZ shirt that I was still wearing.  
"Hey you're with OZ Get away from here." She snapped at me.  
"I don't work for OZ any more thank you very much." I said looking down at her. "Besides why would it matter to you." I said.  
"Hey you're not that Epyon pilot OZ is looking for are you?" She asked.  
"It's none of your business." I snapped back. She smiled at me.  
"Welcome to the list of out casts and the wanted list I'm Teara." She said introducing her self.  
"Anime." I said.  
"Nice to meet you Anime." She said. "So what you doing here?"  
"Relaxing for a while getting some grocery shopping done." I said.  
"Sounds good." She said.  
We both walked the store and talked. I found out she was A Gundam Pilot of a new Gundam I never heard of. We went our own ways and promised to keep in touch because we could learn a lot from each other being the only 2 female Gundam pilots. I walked home enjoying the nice after noon and being able to say I was free, free of Zechs and OZ and being ordered around.  
"ANIME!" Trunks yelled. I looked over the 2 bags to look at Trunks who looked kind of mad.  
"Err there goes that idea of being free." I muttered to my self. "What?" I asked casually.  
"You shouldn't go any where's with out me!" He yelled at me, I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"I don't need you baby sitting me Trunks." I said. "I left you a note any ways." I said. "Its not like I just took off on you." I said.  
"But your not suppose to take off on me like that. I'm suppose to be guarding you."  
"Yeah well as I said before I don't need a body guard." I said He took the 2 bags from me and we headed back together. I'm 17 I can take care of my self I have been for a long time." I said. "And don't tell me because I'm who I am and I know it now that I need protection. No one knows who I am and it's going to stay that way for a while." I said to him. I opened the front door for him and he walked in and he put them on the counter. "Thank you Trunks." I said I started to empty out the bags by hand. He looked at me.  
"I'll never understand you Anime." He said. I looked at him and smiled.  
"No one ever relay dose I'm my own person." I said.  
"Yeah I get that now." Trunks said. "Now promise me you won't leave my sight."  
"I can't promise that." I said. "I do need my privacy." I said with a smile.  
"Don't be a wise ass." He said. I smirked at him.  
"I'm not trying I'm born that way." I said back.  
"Great…" he said. "A natural born wise ass."   
The rest of the night was quiet we ate and talked I found out how all my stuff and how my Gundam got to where we were when I was asleep. Trunks had some sort of psychic powers that he used to fly my Mobil Suit at the same time as him and to teleport my stuff to the colony. I still did not know why he saved me in the first place even if I was Anime Yuy I was still a plain Jane. There was nothing that special about my looks no one could love me. I sighed as I fell asleep in my bed.  
I awoke the next morning to something tapping on my window. I got up and looked out side and saw Teara standing out there. "Hey what do you want?" I yelled out to her.  
"I got some information for you that I think you will find interesting." She yelled.  
"Let me change." I said. I changed and looked into the spare room where Trunks was soundly sleeping. It wouldn't take long I would only be a few minuets. I hoped out the back window. "OK what you got Teara." I said.  
"Come with me and I'll show you." She said. I followed her to the bay area where I saw her Gundam for the first time it looked like a lion of sorts. "What do you think?" She asked.  
"Sweet what kind of system do you have?" I asked.  
"The normal system I wish I had a Zero System." She said.  
"No you don't the Zero System is hard to control." I said. I walked over to the next bay area. "This is where I keep my Gundam." I said. I walked over to the Epyon. "And this is the Epyon, my Epyon." I said. She looked at it. "It's got a little secrete. Most people believe my only weapons are my plasma sword and my heat rod but it's not I have under my shield a plasma riffle." I said.  
"Wow cool." She said looking at it. "Remind me to never under estimate your Gundam." She said. I nodded and we headed back. "I also found out there holding the pilot of Altron hostage on the lunar base." She said I heard the bay doors open.  
"Hum some one is leaving." I said. "I wonder who…"   
"Are you listing to me?" She said.  
"Oh sorry. Go on."  
"He's being held captive on the lunar base I want to go rescue him but I don't know how to get in I was wondering if you could help."  
"Sure maybe I can get Trunks to help us."  
"Who's Trunks?"  
"He's my friend and he is suppose to be my body guard."  
"Oh."  
"There's nothing more to it Teara."  
"Sure…"  
"There isn't!"  
"I bet." She said with a smirk.  
"There isn't I mean come on look at me there is nothing interesting about me I'm plane."  
"You can change that." She said.  
"I'm not changing my looks."  
"Come on you could look drop dead gorgeous with a make over."  
"No." We arrived back at my place and I found the door wide open. "TRUNKS!" I yelled I ran inside and the place was a wreck and there was blood on the floor. Trunks was gone and on his bed there was a note. "If you want to see your friend again Anime, surrender your self and your Gundam." I said reading it out loud. Teara looked around the place.  
"They probably were the ones that just took off." She said.  
"Well let's see if we can find out where they have taken him." I said. We ran to the docking bays and I asked the guy there if he knew where the shuttle that just left was going. He told me they were going to the lunar base. I swallowed hard I had a decision to make ether give up my freedom for Trunks or give up Trunks life. I felt torn. I couldn't let him die but I didn't want to give up my freedom. It was a hard choice. I looked at Teara. "Well what would you like to do?" I asked her.  
"I say we wait a day to hear from them again and if not we go there our selves and get him and the other pilot out and we come back here and take some time off." She suggested.  
"OK." I said. "You want to stay with me until tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Sure why not?"  
"I just need some help cleaning up."  
"I hate cleaning."  
"Too bad you're going to help me because tomorrow I'm going to help you."  
"Fine it's a deal"  
"Good. Now let's get back we're going to need out rest and to clean up."  
"What we going to do for dinner?"  
"I'll cook."  
"Sounds like charcoal."  
"Shut up."  
"Hee, hee, hee."  
"I can cook."  
"Order out?"  
"No and don't make me have to hurt you." I threatened her  
"OK, OK I'm sorry." She said putting her arms up in defense.  
"Let's go." I said heading home.  
The night seemed to last forever I heard not a Word from OZ until the morning. They were going to kill Trunks by cutting off his air supply. They only had 4 hours to save them. She woke Teara and they both headed for the lunar base. They let Teara and me in thinking I still worked for OZ and I was escorting Teara in. It was easy I didn't have to do much. We hopped out of our Gundam's. I told the guy that we were only there to refuel and they started to refuel our Gundam's.  
"OK wait here I'm going to turn on the air then I'm going to take the keys and we were going to free the prisoners." I said to her in a whisper. I took off down the hallways and then into the room where an old man stood guarding the switch. "Excuse me but you have no right doing what you are doing." I said firmly walking up to them. They turned and looked at me.  
"And who are you to tell us what is right and wrong?" The old guy asked.  
"Call me Black Angle a Gundam Pilot." I said pointing my gun at his head. He raised his arms in surrender. I walked closer and turned the air back on then I broke the handle completely off. "No more games." I said as I backed out. I ran down the corridor as I heard them curse and start to chase after me. "Teara let's get going." I said running up to her. "We have a little company but they shouldn't be much trouble." I said to her. She nodded and followed me to the air lock that wasn't guarded and behind it was the cells. I opened the lock and the air was sucked in causing my hair to go every witch way. "Just down this hall they should be together." I said.  
"Let's get them out of there." Teara said. I nodded and we walked down the cell hallway I looked into the cells as we passed them. "Anime I found them." She whispered. I ran over to the cell she was looking in an there was Trunks slumped against the wall and another kid about 15 with black hair pulled back into a pony tail brown eyes Chines fashion clothes a bit taller then Teara. "That's him, his name is Wufei." I unlocked the door and they both turned and looked at us.  
"We're here to rescue you." I said in a whisper.  
"Anime? You shouldn't have come here." Trunks said.  
"I had to I couldn't just leave you here like this." I said to him. "Besides I owed you my life once and I just feel this is the best way to thank you for it and return the favor. Besides I came here on my own I didn't give my self up, I came here you rescue the both of you." I told him.  
"Thanks but it's still not safe for you to be here Anime." Trunks said.  
"I know that's why we have to get moving and fast." I said helping him up. "Wufei do you have your Gundam here?" I asked him.  
"Yeah I do they have it locked up tight though I don't know how we're going to get it out." He said. I thought for a second, I had been here plenty of times I knew my way around this place.  
"I know where it is." I said. "Teara you take Trunks to my Gundam I'll take Wufei to get his Gundam." I told her. "Don't wait for my to come back Trunks I want you to take Epyon and type in z485 it will take us to a secluded spot I'll ride with Wufei we'll all follow you there OK?" I startled my-self doing all of this. I sounded like I actually planed this hours ahead instead of the seconds I that I had said it. Teara helped Trunks but he didn't want to leave me I could see it, it was his duty to protect me and I was using his injury and lack of power to do any thing to my advantage.  
"See you later Anime." Teara said as she headed off.  
"Come on Wufei, can you walk on your own?" I asked helping him out the door and the opposite way. He nodded and I slowly let him go.  
"I think I'm fine I'm better off then Trunks was." He said.  
"Good, you ready for a Run?" I asked him.  
"Yeah." He said.  
"Just follow me I'll slow down if you want me to." I said. We started to run as the alarms went off all over the place. I reached the door and unlocked it with my code. He looked at me suddenly with hate and anger.  
"Are you with OZ?" He asked.  
"I uses to be with OZ Trunks helped me get out they still consider me part of OZ though and that's good for now cause it will be little trouble getting out of here." I said.  
"Oh…" He said the door opened and we ran to his Gundam. "They actually fixed it up!" He said looking over it he climbed in and helped me in.  
"They probably had plans to have some one else pilot it." I said. He strapped him self in and I held onto the back of his seat as he powered up.  
"Hold on Anime." He said. We took off threw the unopened door. Soon we spotted My Epyon and Teara's Gundam. "OK we're ready to Go." Wufei said over the Intercom. The Epyon suddenly started heading for Earth. I sighed and I hoped Trunks was OK in the Epyon. "Hey Anime is there something special between you and Trunks?" he asked me as every thing was quiet.  
"No, we're just Friend." I said. "Why do you ask?"  
"Cause you were all he could think about." He told me. "He was worried about you and he didn't seem to care about any one else." He said. I was Quiet and he looked at me. "He dose mean some thing special to you doesn't he?" He said. "And don't tell me you were just repaying him for saving your life once." He told me. In my heart I knew what he was talking about but I couldn't admit it. "I can see why he cares about you too, well if you changed your hair style a little and wore a little makeup I could see any guy out there going after you." He said.  
"Will you just shut up and fly." I said. He laughed slightly. "Maybe he dose mean something more to me but I'm not going to just admit it to you."  
"You just did." He said  
"Don't make me sorry that I saved your butt too." I said.  
"Sorry… But now I see how both of you are similar in the little things you do. I bet you two were meant for each other." He said. I growled. "Sorry just stating the obvious."   
"As I said just fly this thing." I said.   
Soon enough we all arrived in a clearing big enough to hold all of our Gundam's, no one would notice us here. Wufei opened the hatch and we both climbed down. Teara was already out and helping Trunks out of the Epyon. I looked at him as he looked at me and something sparked between us I don't know what it was but I just wanted to be there for him. He walked over to me and hugged me that was it. He was so tired he fell asleep like that.  
"We'll stay here tonight tomorrow we'll figure out when it gets here." I said laying Trunks down under a tree.   
It was already dark out the day had been a rather short one but that didn't matter to me, I had Trunks back. I knew Every one would be looking for me soon but that didn't matter I would always be hunted down. We soon all were asleep after eating some M.E.R.'s Trunks slept on and I fell asleep next to him I didn't care I wanted to protect him like he wanted to protect me.  
I awoke the next morning, some how I ended up in Trunk's arms. He had his arms around me gently as if not to wake me and still be sure I was there. I smiled because I felt safe there in his arms I felt a little more whole. I guess Wufei was right I loved Trunks he was the one for me, that is why he insisted to be my bodyguard. He didn't want to see me get hurt not because it was his job but because he didn't want me to be with someone else. I turned my head to look at him and I could see he was sleeping soundly I didn't want to wake him up. I looked over towards where Teara was and I saw her sleeping in Wufei's arms to my surprise. I figured we might as well just forget about the war for one day and just have some fun, and what was more fun then a game of man hunt. This place was the perfect place for it too, there were trees and a clearing no one would bother us here. I smiled and slowly slipped out of Trunk's arms or at least I tried to with out waking him.  
"Humm?" He said softly as he started to wake up. I turned to face him he opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back looking into his brown eyes. "Good morning Anime." He said softly. "You know when you were talking to Wufei before he has the intercom line open me and Teara heard everything. I just want you to know that I do feel the same." He whispered to me. I couldn't speak I was stunned and yet happy and yet angry with Wufei for that. He kisses me softly on my lips, it was the best feeling in the world it was the happiest moment in my life I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I kissed him back and he pulled me closer, there was nothing better then being with him at that moment and that time. I wished to be no where's but with him.  
"Hey you guys going to come up for air or are you 2 just going to sit there and kiss each other all after noon." Teara said standing over us. I gave her the finger. "Oh sure give me the finger I'm sure you need to come up for air sometime soon." She said.  
"Oh shut up Teara." Trunks said breaking the kiss temporarily. We both needed to breathe, but once we caught our breaths our lips found each other again. A few minutes later we got up and walked over to where Teara and Wufei were. Trunks held onto me as we walked. "So what's for Breakfast?" Trunks asked. I laughed and shook my head.  
"M.E.R.'s what else?" Teara said. "Glad you two can actually break a kiss and come join us for some breakfast." She said jokingly.  
"Oh Shut up Teara like I couldn't her you and Wufei over there last night?" I said. She glared at me. "So there for we are even." I said.  
"Fine we're even." She said. "So what we going to do today?" She asked after we eaten.  
"I was thinking of playing a little game." I said with a sly smile. They all looked at me. "Ever play man hunt?" I asked them. Teara smiled evilly she knew what I meant. "The girls have to hunt down the boys then vise virus." I told them.  
"It will be fun we hunt you down and bring you back here by any means unless you get back to base safely. Only one needs to get back safely to win." She told them. I nodded.  
"So you guys want to play or are you chicken?" I said.  
"Humm what do we get if we win." Trunks said.  
"What ever you want." Teara said. "And if we win you have to obey our every command for a week." She added with an evil smirk. I smiled. And we both stuck out our hands to make it a deal. "We'll even let you guys go first deal?"  
"Deal it is then." Trunks said. He shook both out hands and Wufei did the same.  
"OK we wait 5 minutes for you 2 to run and hide then we'll come and get you." I said. "Base is this tree we get you both under it we win the round you both get under it or one of you and you win the round. Then the next round is we go run and hide and if we get caught you bring us back here and you win but if one of us get back here on our own with out being caught we win." I said. They nodded in agreement. "Now run we'll time you." I said sitting down. Teara drew a line in the dirt around the tree while they ran and I watched the time.  
"How much longer?" She asked.  
"We can hunt them down now and this should be fun." I said. "Call out 'Whooty whoo' when you catch him." I said she nodded.   
You see I'm trained to hunt people down I'm guessing Teara was too, that and I told Trunks he was not to uses any of his powers before he ran off. We split up and I started to Follow Trunks' tracks it wasn't that hard he didn't cover them too well. "Not covering you're tracks very well now are you?" I said out loud. I was catching up to him easily I could almost see him climbing up a tree. I jumped up and grabbed onto a branch and started to talk him as he went back. I suddenly jumped him from behind and we both fell to the ground.  
"I got you." I said to him. He turned and looked at me.  
"Damn you're good." He said. I smirked and held on to him tight.  
"Damn strait." I said. He suddenly got up with me holding onto him. "Hey wait you cant do that." I said. He laughed as I tired to pulled him down. "Come on Trunks you have to come down one way or another." I said. I suddenly sweeped him and he fell. I was inhumanly strong and I started to carry him away and back towards base. It's part of who I am.  
"Wha! How…" He said totally shocked.  
"It's part of who I am." I said simply. "No I'm not going to put you down ether so you're going to be a good boy and be taken in by me." I said. He struggled to get out of my grasp. "Not letting go." I said. He wasn't that heavy I could lift maybe 6 tons with out even breaking a sweat. Compared to that Trunks was light even if he was well built I was still stronger by nature.  
"Ah help Anime's got me!" Trunks yelled.  
"I don't think Wufei is around to help you sweety." I said to him. We got closer and closer to the tree. He suddenly got loose and started running from me again. "Run as fast as you can but you wont get any where's." I said to him. I ran faster with my long legs I covered more distance in less time then him. "I'm going to get you again Trunks don't worry." I said calmly. He turned and saw I was on his heals and he ran faster but I was keeping up and I suddenly lunged and tackled him down to the ground. "I told you so." I said holding onto Trunks by the waist.  
"Damn your good." He said. I smiled proud of my self. "You like playing a little rough don't you?" he asked. He pulled me closer to him and then he kisses me. I loosened my grip on him a little as I kissed him back, I felt him start to squirm from under me.  
"No, no, no, you're not going to get away." I said tightening my grip on him and breaking the kiss. "Don't try and be sly." I said to him. He pouted as I got up still holding onto him. "I'm taking you in." I said. "You have the right to remain silent what ever you do or say may be used against you when ever I please." I joked to him. He struggled as I started to walk with him back to the tree.  
"Wufei you better get back safe!" Trunks yelled out.   
"Not going to happen." Wufei said. Teara and Anime both walked into the clearing holding there prizes Wufei tied up with vines and Teara holding onto him. "Sorry Trunks they're better then I had originally thought they were." He said looking defeated.  
"I know… I know…" Trunks said. We carried them back to the tree.  
"We win the first round." Teara said with a smile. She untied Wufei I sat on Trunks' lap with a smile as he hugged me. "You guys ready for round two?" She asked.  
"Sure but what happens if we tie?" Wufei asked.  
"We do rock paper scissors to figure out who wins." I said. They nodded to agree that was how it was going to be if there was a tie. I had a feeling that we we're going to win and the only way we were going to do that was if we covered out tracks and kept away from them.  
"So you ready Anime?" Teara said.  
"Yup, remember guys you have to wait 5 minutes before coming to find us." I said.  
"We go the same way until we are out of sight." She whispered to me. I nodded.  
"Ready… Set… GO!" Trunks said. We ran off next to each other leaving a dust trail. "Wholly shit…" Trunks said as she saw us go. I was surprised Teara could run as fast as I could.  
"You go left I'll go right in 10 minutes start heading back from the opposite direction." She said. I nodded and turned left and then jumped up into a tree so my trial just seemed to end.  
"I always knew I was a monkey at heart." I said going from tree to tree like a monkey. "Hey I even have the tail to prove it." I said letting my long brown tail fly freely behind me.   
It was something I hid from everyone including Trunks so far. I think I have a tail because my father was a peaceful being from another planet. He came here to spread that peace. Someday I would do the same, I would help the world be a more peaceful place. But right now the thought of the world being at peace was only a dream, something I was going to fight for, it would have been what my father wanted from me. I sat high up in a Tree and 4 minutes later I heard Trunks coming my way. I looked down at him as he passed under me. I smirked as I saw him looking for my trail that wasn't there. I started to wonder how he got this far.  
"Anime come out come out where ever you are!" He called.   
Yeah like that was going to make me come to him. I started to head back Jumping from branch to branch. Suddenly the next thing I knew was I'm hanging upside down in a tree, my foot caught in a trap that I hung from by one foot. I heard him coming back towards me, and I started to panic. I reached up and started to try and untie my self but the vine was slippery and covered in sap that didn't help me much it was impossible to get that knot undone.  
"Ah ha I knew you would fall into my trap." Trunks said. I looked down at him, he had me unless… I pulled out a pocketknife and cut the vine. "Hey wait no that's cheating!" he said.  
"I said not to uses your powers and I'm not using mine I'm using intelligence." I said as I landed on the branch I landed on and got caught before. He looked up at me and eyed me as I cut the vine off my leg slowly. He couldn't jump up high enough to grab me or at least so I thought. He suddenly had my foot as I went to jump to another branch. "EEK!" I yelled as I started to fall down wards into Trunk's arms. I looked at him as he had my foot in his hand and he held me up with his arm supporting my back. "My hero." I said I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips and then he let go of my foot and I was now standing on my own 2 feet. I slowly moved my arms to my side and then suddenly I broke the kiss and took off on him leaving him stunned.  
"You so cheat." He called after me.  
"I don't I just know how to get out of trouble." I said back to him. I jumped up into a Tree and started a wide loop. I lost sight of Trunks after a while and I ran into Teara. We almost collided in mid air if it wasn't for me flying to my right at that same split second we were to hit. "Hey, you!" I yelled at her. She looked at me amazed and she jumped over to the branch I was now on.  
"Hey, your self how did you do that?" She asked.  
"Err something I learned." I said smiling innocently that cried out GUILTY!  
"OK, what ever…" She looked behind us. "They're getting smarter." She said.  
"Yeah I know I was hanging upside down by my foot, held up by a little vine." I said.  
"Good thing I keep a pocket knife." We both said at the same time. We laughed and looked down to see Trunks and Wufei looking up at us. "Uh oh." We both said. "Time to run!" We said as we started heading off in opposite directions. Suddenly we both found out selves hanging in mid air as traps they had missed had snagged their legs.  
"I told you it would work that way." Trunks said to Wufei.  
"I guess you were right now let's get up there before they get away again." Wufei said starting to climb up the tree. Trunks followed pulling him self up on a lower branch as Anime and Teara started to cut theme selves free. Wufei grabbed the knife from Teara before she could cut threw the Vine. I swung my self towards her and knocked Wufei to the ground. "AAAHHHH!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. He hit the ground with a loud thud.  
"Teara take my knife and finish cutting your self free." I said swinging back towards her. She took my knife and started to cut her-self free.  
"But you'll be stuck here with me." Trunks said, moving closer to me.  
"Not if I do this." I said I started to move in a circle and go faster and faster and the vine started to tear not being able to support me as well as it could before.   
"Hey, don't do that!" Trunks said in a panicked voice. I knew what I was doing. He ran over to the branch and tried to stop me but the vine broke and I went flying and I rolled and some how landed on my feet 20 feet away from where I started. "Damn you're good." Trunks said standing on the branch. Teara fell to the ground free.  
"Hey you Teara keep that knife for a while." I yelled. "I think I can manage with out it." I called back to her as I pulled the vine off my leg.  
"You sure?" She called back. She had pinned Wufei down so he couldn't move. Trunks was heading down the tree and towards me.  
"Yeah see you back at base!" I called. I started to run leaving Trunks in a dust trail. I sat up in a tree catching my breath that run had taken a lot out of me. I looked and I saw the clearing not that far away. Once I caught my breath I would go for the Tree. I looked around and didn't see any signs of life this way. I smiled and relaxed. This had been one of the best days of my life I had in over 10 years, That was mainly due to OZ and their turning me into there little pet project. Some nights I just wanted to curl up and cry but they wouldn't let me they wanted me to be there perfect little soldier and I wasn't about to let them. "Will you stop that." I scolded my self. "You're free now." I reminded my self. Free, that was the word I could never relay uses until this war was over. I was in this war I always would be too. There was no way out, at least not for me others there was a way out. Death wasn't a way out it was the only way to cheat life. I wanted to live my life death would always be a choice but never my choice. I hopped down and right into a pair of arms. "Huh?" I said. I turned and looked right into Trunk's eyes. He smirked as he had me good.  
"Looks like I got my self a prize." Trunks said. I started to squirm and worm my way out of his arms. "Oh no you don't you're not getting out of my grip this time." He said. He moved and suddenly my feet were bound together and so were my hands. "Now you can't go any where." He said laughing as her threw me over his shoulder.  
"This is so unfair." I said to him. I tried to kick over his shoulder and hopefully hop away.  
"Stop squirming." He yelled at me. At that time I managed to get enough momentum and I flipped over his shoulder and managed to land on my feet. I lost my balance thought and fell onto my side. "What kind of attempt was that?" Trunks said walking over to me.  
"A very sad and painful one I must say." I said. I tried to at least get on my knees.  
"Come on up we go." He said picking me up. He got me onto my feet and balanced and then I knocked him over and started to hop towards the finish line. "Hey! OK that's it!" he yelled. I continued hopping away and he got up and then grabbed me from behind and picked me up, "let's go for a little spin." He said as she started to spin around.  
"OK I'm relay dizzy now." I said to him after we spun around for awhile.  
"That's the point." He said as she walked unsteadily towards the tree.  
"Oy Stop the world from spinning will you Trunks?" I said seeing everything spinning still. He put me down at the base of the tree and sat down next to me. "Dun do that again." I told him.  
"Why? I thought it was fun." He said with a devious grin.  
"Maybe for you it was but me? I'm not a well balanced person." I said.  
"I think that's a lie you're a very well balanced person." He said. "You land on your feet like a cat all the time." He pointed out.  
"Monkey woman that's what I am." I said.  
"Hummm… And why do you say that?"  
"Cause I can climb a tree like a monkey."  
"You feeling OK Anime?"  
"Just OKEY DOKEY!" he put a hand on my forehead. I didn't feel all to good, I think it was the lack of real food and the dizziness from Trunks spinning me around.  
"You feel a little warm Anime why don't you go to sleep." He said I could hear a slight note of worry in his voice. He pulled me close and let me rest my head on his chest, I listened to his heart beat and his rhythmic breathing and soon I was asleep.


End file.
